


100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Almost getting caught

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [29]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risky, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 29 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: MirafreedKink: Almost getting caught





	100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Almost getting caught

**Author's Note:**

> Mirafreed - Almost getting caught  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

If he wanted to blame her for this outcome then she would take it. It was all worth it, Mira thought, as she clasped the edge of the bar counter, her upper body bent over it slightly. After everyone had left the guild hall, everyone except for Freed and herself, mischief had struck the barmaid and she had begun to seduce her boyfriend boldly after she had teased him with small touches all day long. She hadn’t missed how his control began to waver, didn’t miss the growing appetite and longing for her and as he grabbed and tugged her into a heated kiss she knew that she had won. 

“Mira…,” the rune mage rasped as he kept burying himself inside of her slick heat, hands next to hers on the counter as he leaned over her with his face buried in the side of her neck. A pleased moan answered him and the feeling of his amazing girlfriend meeting his motions and arching back against him was nothing but pure encouragement. 

All they had managed to get rid of was his crimson coat and the neck tie before the desire was too overwhelming as that they could wait any longer. Mira had gone ahead and slyly opened the belt of his pants before Freed had turned her around and proceeded to lift her dress and shove the bit of fabric of her panties aside so he could thrust his throbbing erection inside, her wetness making it incredibly easy. 

Now they were one, a heated mess, grunts and moan of pleasure mingling in the air.

What they hadn’t expected was that Lisanna would return to get the jacket she forget at the main hall… It was the loud and sudden cracking sound at the door that disturbed them and Freed slowed down in his movements, panting lightly just as Mirajane was. 

It was safe to say that they gasped as the door opened and the youngest Strauss stepped inside - they were the first thing she would spot and Freed tugged Mira back at the speed of light, slipping out of her much to their displeasure and pulling down her dress while he himself stayed behind her, arms wrapping around her stomach. 

“Oh, you are here still?” Lisanna stepped closer to the bar, at first not paying much attention to the slightly reddened faces and the almost shocked expressions on them. “I forgot my jacket so I returned quickly to- ah there!” Satisfied, she fetched the piece of attire missing the way Mira and Freed watched her every movement. _Please don’t let her come behind the bar_ , the rune mage thought as his pants were still not tugged up and covering… _this_. They tried to look as innocent as possible and as Lisanna suddenly furrowed her brows and eyed them intently they almost began to sweat more. But to their relief Lis didn’t comment anything and they had no clue if she suspected something or not though she turned around to take her leave. “You should go home soon, too!”

“We will,” Mira replied striving for her usual tone and then the door closed and they were alone again. “That was close,” Mira sighed and Freed nodded. “What would you have done if she caught us?” 

“I don’t know,” the male confessed but then shook his head and tightened her embrace around her with a low huff. It made the barmaid giggle a bit but she silently admitted to herself that she didn’t know how she would have reacted either. They were alone again now, though, and she doubted that her sister would return, so… Lips curving a bit Mira turned her head, eyes half-lidded as she looked at him and gently began to worry Freed’s lip. “So Freed… do you think we should finish this? Or go home?” 

And really, it was hard not to fall for her when she began to rock her hips back against him again, rubbing and swivelling while her sweet lips trailed along his jawline like that. So the response she received was a low groan that was followed by a more controlled huff before his hands travelled lower and reached beneath her dress. “How about we finish here.. and _continue_ at home, Mirajane?”


End file.
